


Lance In Distress

by Sheridoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Damsel in Distress, Gen, I swear Sendack’s psychic or something, I wrote this on Lance’s birthday but I’m posting it way late aaa, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance needs some validation stat, One Shot, Someone just tell him how amazing he is please, There’s Klance if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheridoodle/pseuds/Sheridoodle
Summary: Lance gets kidnapped by Sendack while taking a nap and wakes up tied up next to the Galra General’s chair. Lance, like always, tries to sass himself out of the situation but it’s to no avail when Sendack uses one of his biggest weaknesses against him:His Team.





	Lance In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so late for Lance’s Birthday, but just know that it was written then lmao. I’m a huge fan of the damsel in distress trope because it’s just so dang fun and versatile.

Being tied up by Sendak and being held his personal war prisoner kind of really sucked, and Lance could give you a million reasons why.

“Hey, purple furry!” Lance spat angrily from his place beside Sendack’s seat. 

“Yes, weakling?” Sendack growled in response. He didn’t quite understand what this ‘furry’ was, but he knew it was an insult by the tone of the Red Paladin’s voice. He really didn’t appreciate being insulted. 

“These ropes are really starting to hurt. You couldn’t have used some super advanced space ropes or something? Did it have to be this spiky earth boat rope!? That’s not the type of hospitality you should show to your prisoner, y’know.” He complained, his sentences laced with endless amounts of bitter sarcasm. Every time he shifted just a little bit, the small, firm threads of the rope would tear into him and stay there. He was left with small splinters, bloody limbs, torn up clothing, and a really itchy nose from his failed attempts to scratch it.

Sendack ignored him, looking straight ahead.

“And this position you tied me up in is really starting to cramp my muscles. Galra may be able to stay in one cramped up position for a long time, but humans can’t! My hips really burn.” He continued complaining, louder this time.

Sendack still tried to ignore him, but it was clear that Lance was really annoying him by complaining.

“You’re lucky my team will be here soon enough to rescue me. Sure, it’s been a few hours since you so rudely interrupted my nap by kidnapping me, but once they realize I’m gone, they’ll surely try to help!” He tried to sound hopeful, but it was half hearted. Sure, he wanted to believe that his team would prioritize his rescue, but… would they really?

Sendack finally snapped.

“If you do not want to be ejected out into space, insufferable paladin, I recommend that you stay silent. We wouldn’t want our only bait for the rest of Voltron to come to us to be dead, now would we?” The General said in a passive aggressive mannerism. He was angry, but he didn’t give Lance the satisfaction of acting accordingly.

Now, Lance just felt miserable. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. Not only was he at risk of impending death, he now knew that he was being used as bait for his own team and couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

“My team won’t fall for your trap, you giant grape-coloured housecat!” Lance yelled, standing up for his team and hoping to maybe taunt Sendack. 

As a wicked grin spread across Sendack’s face, he realized his mistake. This man knew his weakness, he knew practically everyone’s weaknesses, and he would exploit it as much as possible to get his hands on those lions. 

“You’re right. And do you know why they wouldn’t, paladin? I think you do.” Sendack leaned over the side of his seat and roughly held Lance’s face in his hand.

Lance did know. He knew full well what Sendack what trying to do to him, but it still hurt. It hurt a lot, especially since his own two best friends began ignoring him. Then, it was Lotor and Allura excluding him when he tried to help, then it was Shiro becoming more and more secluded, then Keith ignored him when he tried to greet him, and then finally, no one cared when he cried about Shiro. 

Sure, it sounded selfish. He knew it did, but after everything he did for the team, he really just wanted them to treat him as family. Instead, he got treated like a ghost.

“I do… but I won’t let that stop me from hoping, Sendack.” Lance gritted his teeth, hoping that was the end of Sendack’s torment. 

It wasn’t.

“Hoping for what, that your team will stop thinking you’re as immature as a child, no matter how much you continue to prove yourself? You say you have faith in them, but why would they come to rescue you of all people?” He maniacally laughed as Lance scooted back from the chair. It hurt a lot as the ropes dug further into his skin. But, with his movement, he felt the rope loosen and the knot slide next to his hand.

He felt so lucky that Sendack was dumb enough that he had absolutely no idea how to tie a knot, though his self esteem was still dropping through the spaceship’s floor. 

“Because… I don’t know.” He looked down and bit his lip.

“Right.” Sendack smirked even wider. “So maybe you should call your team and tell them you belong to us now. They wouldn’t save you, no matter what, anyways.”

A small, cynical voice yelled from the back of Lance’s mind.

‘Maybe you should just give up. It doesn’t really matter anymore. You’re weak and not valuable to the team. You don’t even have a “thing,” so just stay here and stop trying. You wouldn’t be able to escape anyways.’ It sneered

A slightly louder voice seemed to follow it. It was soft and sweet, but still strong. It sounded like… his mom.

‘God damn it, Lance, so what if they don’t care! There are people that do, and those are the ones that matter. Save yourself for them. For your family.’ It yelled.

‘Oh my god, you’re absolutely right. Thank you, logical inner voice.’ He mentally replied, feeling a slight boost in confidence. He looked up at Sendack with an angry look on his face. 

“You know what? My team may not care about me, and people may not be rushing to save me like I’m first priority to them, but that doesn’t mean I won’t try to save myself. Because I’m first priority to me!” Lance finished loudly, pulling really hard on the loose rope end next to his hand. The binding easily fell down from his body with a thud and he extended his legs to kick Sendack in the face. 

“ARGH! How DARE YOU defy me, Small Parasite!” Sendack reached up to hold his face in his hands. The skin around his right eye was bleeding. Lance had successfully managed to shatter his glass eye cover.

“Oh come on! Even I have better insults than that!” Lance laughed, finally being able to itch his damn nose. He stood up to try and start his escape, then he fell down again as the entire ship shook, banging his head on the armrest of Sendack’s chair.

CRASH

Alarms blared as soldiers raced to the scene of impact. Sendack still remained on the floor and Lance tried to recover from hitting his head on the metal chair.

What the hell was that?

The doors to the command room slammed open and he heard many pairs of footsteps, as well as voices.

“Give is our friend back, Sendack! Or else I’ll rip those ears right off of your head!”

Pidge?

Lance looked up at the doorway to see Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura standing there in full armor with their weapons drawn. Hunk ran over to him and picked him up with ease.

“Lance! What the heck happened to you!?” His voice was filled with much concern, which shocked Lance. Hunk looked down at the ropes and his face curled with displeasure. “He tied you up in boat rope!? That is absolutely unacceptable!”

“Yeah, I managed to pull it off after a while, but it still hurt like hell.” Lance was shocked at how tired and pained his voice sounded. So was Hunk.

“He won’t get away with that so easily! Also, what is a ‘boat?’” Allura questioned, walking over to Sendack with caution. She didn’t know what he would possibly do to them, because he was still curled up on the floor. 

“Not now Allura. We’ll explain later-“ Hunk was cut off by a grunt from the villain on the floor.

Sendack lifted his face and angrily snarled. Needless to say, everyone was shocked.

“Oh my goodness!- Lance… you did that?” Keith asked, awestruck. He gripped his sword tighter, though, just in case the bleeding alien tried anything slick.

“Yup, I kicked his face once I got the ropes off. Kinda surprised I don’t have glass in my leg, to be honest.” Lance chuckled.

“You may have bested me this time, you Red Annoyance, but next time we face, I will make sure that your insecurities will be your downfall.” Sendack laughed, clearly in pain, and pressed a button on the floor. That button activated an escape pod, and he shot out through the floor and into the vast void of space. 

Lance passed out after that and the team carried him back to the lions. He put him in the Black Lion, behind Keith, and they flew him back to Earth. 

Later, Lance woke up in the Garrison Infirmary. Keith, Allura, Pidge, and Hunk surrounded him, sighing with relief as he sat up. His wounds were all bandaged and he had a fresh shirt on.

“You guys... really came to rescue me out there?” Lance’s voice was quiet and small, but everyone still heard. They froze with shock when they heard this.

“Of course we did! What else would we do, leave you to Sendack?” Allura gasped and furrowed her eyebrows. Lance slouched a little bit.

“No but I just-“ He was cut off by Pidge.

“Did you really think we would leave you here alone? You’re a part of our team, and a really important one at that!” She poked him in the chest, firmly. It hurt, and he winced.

“Yeah dude, you’re our friend! Right as Keith found out you were gone, he alerted us right away. We were so scared, Lance. We thought you got seriously hurt!” Hunk sounded hurt that Lance would doubt them.

“Really, guys, I can’t be that important to the team.” Lance regretted what he said as soon as it came out of his mouth, and he looked down in shame. He didn’t really want to let them know how he felt.

He looked up eventually and saw Keith in front of him. He placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Lance, you are crucially important to the team. And not just that, we care about you. You’re a member of our little family, and we couldn’t do anything right if you got lost or hurt.” His voice was comforting in a way that really hit Lance. He started to tear up.

“Sometimes, it really doesn’t feel like it. You guys never take me seriously, and for the past few months, I’ve been feeling like a ghost. No one ever listens to me anymore…” He finally opened up. Keith’s grip tightened a bit on his shoulder.

“Lance… we never knew you felt like that.” Allura frowned. Hunk and Pidge did, too.

“We’re really sorry that we made you feel like you didn’t belong, Lance… The truth is, you’re what holds this family together. You keep us all happy and you make us laugh whenever we feel down. I guess we should be there to make you laugh when you feel down, and we really haven’t been there for you.” Keith said, finally realizing why Lance had been so distant recently. Lance felt useless, and goodness, Keith knew that feeling like the back of his hand. 

Pidge, Hunk, and Allura walked up behind Keith. Hunk whispered in Keith’s ear and he smiled. Keith pulled Lance in for a hug, and the others joined in.

“I can’t believe we’ve all been such jerks to you recently, Lance. I can see it now… I should have asked you how you felt sooner.” Pidge sighed, hugging her friend group a bit tighter.

“From now on, we’re going to treat you like family, and make sure you’re happy too. Okay?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah… I’d like that.” Lance truly smiled for the first time in a while.

For once, he truly felt like a part of something.

Because now he knew that he was not alone. He had his family, and they were right here all along.


End file.
